


「勋兴」江山为伴

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Relationships: HunLay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. 上

昌德九年。

天下大旱，数月无雨，百姓颗粒无收，怨声载道纷言，各地起义频频，边境不甚安定。

“近日中原等地已旱数月，大批难民已往京中方向逃荒，另南疆国挑衅频频，陛下觉得是否......陛下？陛下！”

昨夜瞧小太监摔角到四更方寐，如今不过两个时辰，那监国臭老头又来絮叨，那小皇帝早已抬不起眼皮，如今听着蚊蝇天书，更是困怠不止。尚未成年礼的昌德帝额前的金珠玛瑙穗子随着一点一点的脑袋打了摆，略遮住了些温软柔糯的下垂眸，仅能瞧见嫣红的唇珠收到监国的呵斥时惊的微张，珠串子错愕的打成一团，碰出些不大不小的清脆声响。

发觉到监国舅公的发问，那张艺兴方才无奈嘟嘴，懒洋洋打了哈欠伸了懒腰，纤细的腰线被宽松的布料抻直，显露出些流畅的曲线。

“国舅......朕记得上半月刚刚拨了粮款吧？”那张艺兴于膝上撑起手肘，精巧的下巴被青葱一般的指尖抚住，微抬了眼瞧去殿前白须斑斑的老者。

那少年皇帝不过及冠，朱红金边龙袍下裸露的寸寸肌理细白如玉，身形不甚高大，懒怠的眸子更是温软，如今被扰了清梦，娇惯起的愠怒微微含在不耐蹙起的眉间，那老者闻言，便骤然俯身跪地，却依旧道，“请陛下拨粮赈灾，以平民愤。”

“啧。”

张艺兴不耐烦的啧声，他本便约了御史家公子今日猎兔，哪里愿意听这老不死的啰嗦，“准！准！国舅决定便是。”

“请陛下拟旨。”

“朕说话没用不成？！”那张艺兴早已起了身欲走，闻言，方才大怒，随手咬了一口的果子拿在手心，毫无犹豫竟丢去朝下，那堂堂监国相竟被一颗苹果打掉了官帽乱了发。

-

昏乱少年郎，如何做君王。  
但愿江山改，百姓万千兴。

“好！”

猎场。百余御林军中，龙椅上的少年正稚童一般连连拍手叫好，丝毫无帝王英气的秀气脸上上酒靥深溺，笑意竟比冬日枝叶下隐绰的光斑更为动人。

“你，”那少年帝王一伸手指，水葱段似的指尖点了点中间的年轻俊朗男人，眯起眼睛露出酒靥笑盈盈的盯着那张英气非常的脸，“箭法不错——模样也好，以后跟着朕吧。”

昌德帝有了心腹。

这样的流言议论纷纷，无非因为那张艺兴对那御史小公子信任非常，何况，那吴家公子可是俊俏呢。

昌德十年，国舅爷监国侯被弹劾吞并赈灾脏银八十万，威望大跌，实权渐减。

昌德十二年，监国侯叛国书信被秘密告发，监国大夫抄家监禁。

昌德十三年，监国侯崔琰，薨。

-

“世勋！”秋千架上的人还穿着方才未解的龙团朝服，在团簇的人群中颤巍巍的站着，见到吴世勋，方才扬起笑脸远远的于高处招手，头上的珠玉冕旒晃动，玉珠相碰清脆作响，身形略微一晃便引得一众宦官婢子惊呼不已。

“陛下当心。”那吴世勋眉头微蹙，便几步跨去众人前，那人群见状便骤然退开出条道来，祈祷这位救世主能叫那混世祖宗安生些下来。

“上来陪朕玩。”那小皇帝乖乖蹲下来，小孩子似的朝那年轻的新监国候伸出手来，邀请他漂亮的宠物与他玩闹。

颇高的秋千晃得厉害，木槿花零落了满地枯萎的花瓣，亦有些许掉入人群肩头发髻，地位与庄严写满的冕旒与朝服被杏色沾染，趁着雪色的肌肤几乎令人晃神。

“陛下不该这么叫微臣。”眸子所及随着花叶落进衣领褶隙，莹润的骨节堪堪挂上半片蜜色，几若不察的微风轻拂，那瓣蝶翅轻柔柔打了璇儿，方才隐秘的溜进腰际的玉带褶间。

心尖儿都打了颤。

“朕喜欢。”

压下的分毫情绪迅速窜起微弱的火苗，那帝王得意的张扬挑眉，酒靥是幼小隐秘的蜜糖罐儿，直勾勾的引诱他人尝尝此处的香甜。他肩稍的绒絮一样撩人。

修长的手指朝那片绒絮凑近，每一寸都映着心跳。

咚——咚——

呃......

那监国侯微怔回神，觉出脸上的痛觉，周遭的下人被监国侯的突然被踹惊呼跪下，吴世勋抹了把脸上血印，手心的软肉被石子铬痛，方才垂眸跪下，“陛下恕罪。”

“越矩了，吴侯。”张艺兴从秋千上坐下来，颇是无聊的瞧了眼跪地的一圈人影。笑意略微有些僵在白嫩脸上，便也有些厌了，“说起来，副丞下月该回京了吧。”

-

腊月初十，大雪。

殿香阁。纤瘦的帝王仅穿着寝衣，已是第四次赤着脚探出殿门，无措的朝那小太监问道，“副丞可回来了？”

“陛、陛下！”那小太监也不过十四五岁的年纪，被那骄纵的帝王一句问句便跪倒在地，声线打了颤，划破了一道尖利的哭腔，“殿下！监国侯爷、反了！军马已经围在城门了！副丞早在半月前回京路上便已造贼人暗杀没、没了！”

那小皇帝脸色骤变，不过心下一冷，便骤然坐倒在地，“赵将军呢？太傅！宣太傅！”

“将军兵权早已被侯爷架空，太傅、太傅已被软禁天牢了......陛下！监国侯已在殿前了！”

哈哈哈哈哈。

为擒虎方才养来这狼崽。

监国侯可动君王。为钦天监此一言筹划数年，亲手栽培起的少年郎，如今方才觉，从来“监国侯”便是这一手扶起之人。

火光闪烁下，殿外的哭嚎一片。

新君易，江山改。

那老太监感慨的再度望了眼火光冲天的大殿，为新君打开了殿门。

“陛下。”沾满战血的人一把推开殿门，身后的老太监深深望了眼瘫坐在地的帝王，缓缓合上了大门。

那人穿着单薄的寝衣，发髻松散的落在鬓边，微微抬起软糯的眉眼，竟然勾出一抹笑意来，“什么时候。”

“大约是，看到陛下的那一眼时吧。”吴世勋脱掉头盔，抹了把额上的血迹，单膝跪于那细瘦的少年面前，大片的腥臭的血迹上却映着世上最为洁净的薄雪，有几粒不知死活的钻进暖室中的娇帝王领口，冰的小皇帝敏感的打了颤。于往日一般最为尊敬的俯首却接连着最为轻佻的勾起那人精巧的下巴尖儿，冰冷血腥的铠甲与最为柔嫩的绸缎与肌理交织，那双英气浓密的眉眼居高临下打量着每一寸那张傲慢的帝王脸上的清浅的隽远眉眼与每一瞬细微表情，“当时便想陛下若是臣服于微臣——那微臣当此生无憾。”

啧。

张艺兴厌恶的别开脸蛋，抚了把立在地上的利剑上的鲜血。  
粘稠，滑腻。  
这般肮脏的东西，是否也会在他颈子上汩汩喷涌。

“吴侯赢了。”

成王败寇，他张艺兴输得起。

“脱吧，陛下。”

白玉一般的指尖不过在那剑刃一愣，便已有分毫红迹，那张艺兴诧异至极，睁大了弧形的清浅眉眼望向似笑非笑的来人眼中分毫没有玩笑，方才骤然颤巍巍站起往那兵荒马乱的殿外奔去数步，那身后人一声喝住便令他直直站住。

“陛下想叫天下人看着不成？”

从前这低沉迷人的声线是帝王最喜欢的玩物，张艺兴喜欢听，便要他念诗文戏曲杂谈一本又一本，也许那小皇帝早已失了兴趣听，逗了小狗儿玩、无趣打了吨、和小丫鬟挑逗嘻玩、叫太监顶了花瓶投壶，吴世勋便跪在那数个时辰一夜又一夜，守着傲慢的帝王睡着又醒来。

小皇帝打着哈欠在太监的搀扶下坐上轿撵上朝，吴世勋方才能站起身来活动些膝骨，一个趔趄险些歪了身，便连忙跟去上朝。

有时兴起，那张艺兴便叫吴世勋念起些淫艳的书词，齐胸襦衣的侍女于殿前艳舞，皇帝也会怀抱舞女饮酒取乐，深夜寝宫中欢愉声阵阵，亦有监国公跪于殿前诵读不断。

监国公是皇帝的宠儿。

如今那宠物将头盔剑鞘丢去一旁，悠闲的走到那僵硬的小皇帝面前，凑近了樱粉的耳朵尖儿发了声儿，“今日可否烦陛下为微臣念首《醉春风》《青玉案》？”

“吴世勋！”那皇帝全身发了抖，难以置信的望向那俯首数载的男人，一字一句几乎从牙根儿挤出字儿来，“杀、了、朕、便、是！”

“杀了陛下，臣哪里舍得。”修长的手这次轻易触到金丝线寝衣带子，略微施力便骤然松垮下来，“日日在陛下殿前读那些词时，臣都硬的难耐极了。”

“陛下的声儿比舞姬甜得多。”

“陛下的腰线映在床帐上比京里的娼妓更细。”

“陛下做微臣的娈雀儿，这江山，还姓张。”

-

“嗯......轻、轻些....朕、你......”

朝殿前，渐闻声颤，低语连连。

纵是那入宫数十载的老太监，也不得不啧声轻叹，那小太监更是臊红了脸，“师父....陛下和吴侯.....”

“还想你那脑袋待在头上，臭小子可闭嘴。”

那小太监听了连忙垂头住嘴，可许久不听声响暂停，又忍不住小声道，“在这成日早朝朝臣觐见的殿里，那殿下莫非在龙椅......呃！”

只见那刘公公狠狠在那少年郎脸色嚯出个血印，压着声线骂道，“自个滚去领十板子去！”

一夜之间，似分毫未变，又似地覆天翻。

龙椅之上，那依旧骄纵的少年帝王仍袭一身朱红金丝龙团云纹朝服，衣摆却被大刺刺撩至腰际，赤裸的皮肤在大片朱红与乌黑的布料下衬得更为白嫩晃人，额上的金玉珠冕旒随着身后人的动作摆动击打出有规律的清脆声响，裸露的臀肉亦随着动作拍出层层蛊惑人心的浪花儿来。

二人交合之处更是泥泞非常，那皇帝身后的穴洞已是不堪入目，在男人的阳物的大肆凌虐进出下，当中溢满的白浊被冠沟带入又层层挤出，打了沫子于穴口沿着雪白腿根淅沥黏连滴落。

“陛下的穴儿可比官妓好操的多。”那监国侯抹了把小皇帝臀肉上溅出的汁液，附下身于他耳畔低语，恶劣的轻笑更是一记重击，那自幼仍是稚童玩着风车的年纪时便令百余暮发苍苍的年迈大臣与无数下人跟随溜走不断的少年皇帝何曾受过分毫羞辱，从来他年少好奇，也曾偷偷溜去过那抚军营，多位肮脏龌龊的肉体间交替与年轻的少女抑或单薄的少年身上兽类一般发泄污浊欲望，那般场景几乎吓傻了不谙世事的小皇帝，不足片刻便已被国舅爷遮了眉眼护回那片花团锦簇的繁华暖阁。

这天下尽是他张艺兴的，他自有所记忆便是天下的宠儿，独一的嫡皇子，天生的帝王，不过九岁登基，他怎可能与那般为人泄欲者相提......身下的皇帝扬起白玉般的颈子，脆弱的酮体也是造物主的骄傲作品，娇弱的好似木槿花瓣，在滂沱下打了摆子作颤，羞愤令傲慢的帝王染上水汽，咬紧了丰软的唇瓣凄厉甜腻的呜咽出缭绕的声线来，迎来潮涌的前端秀气射出股浊液来，体内伴随而来的激烈快感浇出汩汩温热黏连的爱液，层层湿热紧致的穴肉却讨好的裹紧体内的男人阳物，引得那吴侯更将肉棍操进那片销魂窟，狰狞的阳物上青筋暴起连跳数下，一股激烈的浊物喷涌而出，男人的浊液尽数浇灌满皇帝的密处。

那张艺兴何曾受过这般激烈的凌虐，只觉全身如拆骨重塑一般酸痛失力，只能由着他人将自个整个翻身懒懒陷进金铸龙椅之中，两条隐秘的大腿被人臣张开挂在扶把龙头之上，私处的蜜穴早已被巨物操开了肉花，失了弹性合不拢的穴口正汩汩溢出男人的污浊液体，沿着臀肉腿根将大片下体染上亮晶晶的一片，嘀嗒拉了长丝落在金丝雀羽绣成的软垫与金云龙纹椅上上。

“陛下若是这般模样上朝，不知那些老儿是表面骂着一番之乎者也的荒唐，心下料想着操起陛下的销魂滋味，更甚亲自尝一尝陛下的骚穴儿呢。”

温润低沉的声线从来是张艺兴熟悉的。  
不过如今这幅嗓音却令皇帝呜咽一声涨红了脸蛋感到恐惧，大肆张开私处任人观赏玩弄的姿势令他耻辱至极，却几乎对抵抗这件事感到了从未感触到的恐惧之情。

在初次被男人排泄的浊液注入，那傲慢的皇帝几乎毫无顾虑便将那翠玉鞋底踹上吴侯的俊脸，若是他再存些体力，也许踏上男人的阳具也分毫无所犹豫。吴世勋不过慢条斯理将鞋印擦净，一如往日念着陛下恕罪，故事的结尾却是后穴被迫灌满精水的皇帝应付着早朝的参本，龙袍下便是赤裸的私密处被撕破的苏绣绸缎塞紧，整整一日带着满腹监国侯的子孙迎接外来使臣的问候。

可他张艺兴不能让张家的江山于他这代断送拱手让人。

哪怕用这般耻辱淫乱来换取江山，他张艺兴也做得到。


	2. 中

中

昌德十四年。西疆诸国屡屡挑衅闹事，西人民不聊生，各地起义不断，北境也为此虎视眈眈，那监国公几乎数日未曾合眼，拟了折子一道又一道，满朝文武无一不惊叹国相肱骨，竟将未来数年间如何平定安抚之法尽详其略，昌德帝亦将此文版刻成册，称国册。

纵是三朝文臣武将亦称此文竟详解列国时政忧患应对之法，一时上下抚恤人心，竟也是士气大增，只等监国相亲征平定，那吴氏一族更是威望节节攀升，民间亦有“吴氏出了监国相，不做王上更胜王”之言纷纷，然下昭之日云谲波诡，主帅竟易了主，皇帝诏曰新副丞统领诸事亲征战前，其连连大胜赢尽满堂荣耀，更为帝王加封侯爵，其亲信尽为进封，监国侯一众独揽之势动摇分毫。

“还跪着？”那皇帝随口问道，眸子倒是瞧着绮妃手中细致剥着的提子未给予殿下人一眼施舍。

不过三五颗入了腹，张艺兴便已失了兴致，略微皱了眉，那唇畔的提肉便已悻悻收回，殿下人早已跪地许久，言道，“臣为人臣，帝为君王，臣，不敢忘。”

“吴氏出了监国相，不做王上更胜王。”那帝王缓缓念道，殿内众人皆是大惊尽数跪下，一时竟连银针落地之声也清晰可闻，唯有少年帝王甜糯声线懒懒拖长。“吴侯，来。”

...

掺了雀羽的金丝线绣鞋分毫不悦踏上国相挺直肩背之上，那胡闹的皇帝冷眼一瞥，方才亦为得意的绮妃早已吓破了胆，再以抬不住的果盘骤然落地，西国进贡的繁复琉璃碎了一地，果子破碎出甜蜜的汁液。

“让门外那群狗，给朕滚。”

金丝玉面履于年轻的国相肩骨上对峙，与尽数十数殿外跪下的两朝元老间弥漫来些深墨色的透明烟烬。

殿下这是求臣的姿态吗？

大手一把握住那小皇帝细瘦的脚踝骨，转角锋利的眉眼不过冷笑督了眼那硬骨帝王，便收到皇帝反射性动摇瑟缩的敛回目光。想到可能的结果，那张艺兴到底愤懑甩开那只手的禁锢收回脚腕来，晦明变幻的眉眼往紧闭的大殿门外深深望去一眼，咬了牙闷声道，“除了吴侯，都给朕滚。”

“陛下当真健忘。”最后一个太监关紧了殿门，那吴世勋方才站起身活动了些被踩痛的肩胛，勾起唇角望了眼软塌上僵硬不已的皇帝。

“吴侯，你是忘了这是谁的江山了吗。”那张艺兴冰冷的回过头来，“怎么？跪了七八个时辰还不够，这是逼宫不成？”

“分明是陛下不乖哦。”监国侯凑近水烟稠软垫上倚着的人，胯骨离那张白嫩的脸蛋不过余寸，那皇帝便已偏过头去，下一秒紧收的下颌便被男人的大手死死卡住拉正，那墨烟色朝服下硬挺的东西便朝那张雪色的脸蛋上戳弄，“副丞倒也算俊秀，当真是陛下养的宠儿。倒也不知私吞军饷的罪名受不受得住。”

那皇帝轻微一愣，心下一沉便已了然，“朕、朕不过扶他一把，朕不再理政便是...”

“陛下昭副丞出征，是想微臣得了空多在宫里陪陛下？”

他到底是在培植力量。

想起那清秀的副丞，吴世勋便已拧紧浓眉，门外仍跪倒一片的大臣到底不过尽是弹劾那白氏副丞的奏章，自那小皇帝为他所牵制，张艺兴更是首次肯于个新人反抗他，纵然他深知惹恼了吴侯必然的结果，他甚至仍为那看不出攻击性的宠物示了弱。

“你莫杀他。”那小皇帝咬了咬丰软的下唇，湿润的眸子望了眼居高临下的臣子，红果儿一般柔嫩殷红的唇凑近了自顾自脱去外袍的人，糯米糕一般透白的贝齿咬了裤边，幼兽一般笨拙的将男人长裤扯下，深深吐了口气儿，便张了口将那根阳具含入湿热的小嘴。

那吴世勋愈发过分了。

层叠的龙袍亦遮不住颈侧的红印儿；负责浣洗的女官亦是数次红了脸发觉帝王寝裤被胡乱剪开的开裆裤，帝王贴身打的老太监专程说过，陛下穿惯了这件儿，不许丢，不许补，还得这么着原样；那单纯粗鲁如镇远将军亦偷偷问着近日陛下这是怎么了走路古怪的紧，那小太监只是摇头称不知，却险些吓破了胆。

“朕...不穿这个。”

龙袍下撩起便是宛若稚童般开了档的裤来，那皇帝不过刚刚回神，身后人便轻易将人按于身下，硕大的阳具轻易破开日日操干熟悉的穴眼儿，纵然昨日做的厉害，这处不过轻易便能挤进极深的地方，可那层层穴肉却仍咬的紧，深处的湿意蔓延开来，柔嫩炙热仍如处子一般包裹的入侵物青筋直跳，粗喘一声将那两条细白的大腿架上肩上撞的更深，轻笑一声抚尽了皇帝眼角的湿气。

“陛下若是想光着屁股上朝倒也不错。”细腿包裹在丝绸中随着动作在男人肩上摆动，梨花木长椅吱呀吱呀发出有频率的音调，那小皇帝被操干的慌张，细白的手胡乱摆起打翻了一旁的果盘，颗颗饱满的紫宝石葡萄、石榴滚落了满躺椅地板间，与那雪白的酮体辉映，竟也是漂亮的紧。

“吴、侯！”那皇帝咬牙欲骂，到底口中的话还未开口便亦被操撞的支离破碎，再被浓浊注入冲洗内壁的瞬间，头脑的片刻空白方才令张艺兴几乎嗅到木槿花的味道。

无人注定天生冷情。

-

昌德十一年。前监国侯亦未失势，吴世勋亦仍是张艺兴的人臣战友。

“陛下手放这。”那吴世勋比娇贵的小皇帝高大了不止一圈，箭弓上雪白的细手轻易为人紧握包裹，胸腔靠着背脊，呼吸交融着呼吸。

那隔着层层布料的触碰几乎不足片刻，唯有深沉的声线缠缠绵绵的溜进耳膜，木槿花清浅的香气缓缓溜进紧靠的背部形成的沟壑，深深刻进了记忆。

“陛下可还想要什么？”

“朕要，这江山。”那小皇帝盯紧了靶心，稳住步子骤然放箭，那金纹箭已深深射上箭靶中心。

这江山，臣舍命为陛下打。

昌德十三年间，监国公崔琰薨，吴氏于文武屡立功绩，被众臣推举为新丞相监国公，满朝内外无一不服，然亦有文臣质疑功高震主，君臣嫌隙渐生。

年末，监国公吴世勋发起政变，后再度拥昌德称帝，然其威信更胜从前，拥其称帝之声不绝于耳。

昌德十五年，昌德帝扶持副丞，昭其亲下战场，然副丞竟于一场以多战寡之战役遇伏战死，昌德帝昭令举国哀悼。

-

“你、你故意的....是...不是？！”

那帝王正跪于软塌大张开腿，兽类一般高高翘起浑圆丰润的臀肉，身后的幽穴大张被身后的国相玩物一般挤进十数剥好的葡萄果肉，汁水被挤压的不断淋淋滴落，腰窝间亦放了数个鲜红李子，宝石般的果子衬的通身赤裸的皇帝肌若皎月，那细腰难耐的作颤打摆，圆果子亦在其上颤巍巍的抖动，数次险些滚落下来。

照于国册以来已是节节胜仗，然于此仗竟是漏洞百出最后引得主帅被砍去头颅悬于帝国帅旗之上。于早朝刚刚闻此加急战报下的帝王脸色骤变几乎拔开一旁护卫剑鞘一剑刺死监国侯去。剑刃于颈上划出血印，满朝文武尽数跪地，若是有人尚且胆敢抬眼一瞥，便能见那冷情皇帝竟是眼眶呲裂，几乎手心作颤，到底怒喝一声砸掉利剑应声而去。

那白苋是皇帝母妃的侄儿。他堂堂一代帝王竟无法讨个说法来。

“陛下是说国册？”那嫩穴酸甜的香气倒是诱人，穴内挤满了果肉，在蠕动咬紧的肉壁下汩汩挤压淌出汁水，吴世勋玩的尽兴，便将几根修长手指挤进，果肉纷纷破裂迸出果汁，柔软的果肉骤然施力那皇帝未及反应便已轻车熟路按上敏感处，皇帝漂亮的前端便已抖动数下射出一股浊液来。

高潮中的人在耐不住全身痉挛，过度疲惫下几乎已意识涣散，身上的果子打了滚落了许远，监国侯便已不满的摇头笑叹。

“国册，故意写了错处。”  
“也罢，陛下恨臣，便是恨就是。”

之后许还有寥寥数言，那张艺兴已无意识再听了。

-

昌德十五年间，副侯于西疆之战中失利战死，监国侯吴世勋授口谕亲征，欲平定西疆。

然西疆善战，中原旱情多年粮饷亏空，部分地区疫情四溢人心惶惶，此战焦灼数月未平后，西疆苦寒，亦有无数士兵患病更甚冻死，一役竟长达一载余月。

昌德十七年间，监国侯大胜回京。

此时，监国侯威望更甚，已有亲王之封，朝中再无人能与之持筹。

然在此两年间，昌德帝已暗置建设军队数万，内役几乎随时爆发。

又是大雪。鹅毛茫茫间，宫苑枝头府顶皆是皑皑白雪，积了有半尺高来，下人亦碌碌扫雪，唯有一身朱红的身影覆了雪色的天蚕丝绸狐毛大氅，一动未动竟像副静谧画卷，肩头已是覆了层薄雪来。

“陛下莫着了寒，还是回宫去可好？”华盖油伞提来了数次，却次次被那皇帝瞪回，如今天寒地冻间，那娇贵皇帝本便病弱些，着了风寒定又是番人仰马翻，那刘公公早已焦灼不已，竟也在这冬日满头薄汗。

那少年皇帝本便力薄削瘦，被那声响分了神，放出的箭一歪，那箭杆便已偏离行线直直没入雪地。

啧。

那张艺兴眉头微蹙，便已着了不耐的神色，带了恼意的骂声未出口，松了紫衫木弓的人影刚回了头，竟已被人影撞了满怀。

“大雪射箭，陛下好兴致。”

不过近两年，那人竟也硬朗了许多。比起从来世家公子亦或是国相爷时的模样，如今刀削般的脸部轮廓更为分明得多，浓密的眉并未细致刮面，细小的胡茬亦未精致处置，身形亦坚实些许，裸露的额角竟也多了道细小的淡色疤痕。

那皇帝一愣，竟也一时忘了怒意，不甚突出的喉结微动，许久方才堪堪回神，染了细雪的睫毛为融雪蛰红了眼眶，那张艺兴这才转身拉开下一支箭，凉凉道，“吴侯是在西疆太久，人都忘了规矩了吗。”

他当真分毫未变。

那吴世勋垂眸微蹙了眉，再抬眼看那帝王冻红的耳尖竟比雪中红梅蕊更惹人怜些，雪白的颈子从厚实的毛氅中裸露，白的近乎透了明，脆弱的近乎一只手便能折断。

“微臣吴世勋，问陛下安。”

“陛下该拉满弓，手抬平。”

被触到的地方几乎隔着层层布料撩了火星子，眸子的雾气附的霜化了细水，圈在那对温软凉薄的眸子里比泉溪更清澈些，被敛低的睫遮了大半。

“陛下可曾想过臣，担忧过臣？”

那声线当真好听极了，如今更多了些成熟气息，任谁都为他呼吸乱了拍子。

咚——咚——

过于危险。

“回宫。”那皇帝一把丢开手中的弓箭，慌乱伴着数十下人仓皇逃去。


	3. 下

下

那昌德帝梦魇更甚了。

他本不过少年，原该嗜睡少梦，偏偏却是时常梦魇，有时是父皇临终的叮嘱，有时是亲见山河破碎的尸血淋漓，梦魇的后半段总是与父皇母后最后的那段无忧时光里，那帝后也如一般百姓家中陪年幼的皇儿花园嬉戏，仍是稚童的张艺兴玩累了便伏在父皇膝头小寐，母后手中的羽纱绣扇轻柔的为一大一小两个男儿扇风，扇上熏染的熟悉香味缠缠绕绕的溜进鼻尖儿探进梦乡，空气中尽是砂糖的甜味，连阳光也温柔了许多。

可纵是帝王总有薨逝之日。

他那父皇一生勤勉，为朝二十数载无一日虚度，纵是如何辛劳，天下人不过亦有怨言不满，诸多猜忌谣言于一本民间杂书溜进宫中，年幼的昌德帝从婢子那夺来玩笑，朱门酒肉臭路有冻死骨之类言之凿凿，先帝的一世勤政竟成了笑话。

不足九岁的稚儿尚且未从父皇的亡故中缓过，国后在哄睡的幼子后便随先帝自尽而去。

先帝后一夜成了张艺兴的梦魇。

他总怨母后的怯懦不负责，丢下他一人赶上了龙椅，面对无尽的争斗留下一句莫失江山，竟一言也未留于他。

他何当勤勉？九岁稚儿之言又当真有几分实权，大多不过于那不甚亲近的国舅公之手，却留他做个无趣的牵线木偶，何必，又何必。

于是那稚儿肆意胡闹便是，横竖亦无人听从他这皇帝一眼。

于是天下言，稚儿昌德帝不理朝政，荒唐任性昏庸风流。

兴儿，莫失江山。

密谈钦天监言及监国侯可动君王那年，那张艺兴也不过十五。六年的挟天子令诸侯留下的盘根错节，那少年帝王用了七年时间筹划，在这其中，张艺兴遇到了吴世勋。

自那后，昌德帝的梦魇便好了许多。

宫中女婢下人尽知，那吴世勋是皇帝的宠儿，皇帝叫他跪于殿前颂词，帝王寝殿便夜复一夜吴侯之诵不断，却不知是吴侯救赎了那帝王的没个好眠日夜。

监国侯，监国侯，是谁？

监国侯薨逝那一年，吴侯为国之中流抵柱之声纷纷不断，那年轻帝王无法亲力亲为之功之权，数年间尽数权分于吴世勋，终才惊觉新任监国侯竟成了更胜从前的年轻国相。

兴儿，莫失江山。兴儿，莫失江山。

这江山姓张，便永无一日有姓吴的可能。

数次的亲征从为国分忧终成勃勃野心，仁政清廉尽变收买人心，帝王的忧虑终做了实，寝宫之内便再也未见潜敌的夜夜为伴，张艺兴的梦魇症更甚从前了。

头痛欲裂，惊起一身冷汗。

那年幼的皇帝慌张的望去帘外，昏暗空旷的宫殿内空无一人影一声响可言。从前父皇忙于政务时，便有母后日日唱着童谣哄睡，自一日失去数载后，吴世勋终于出现了，再之后，亦物是人非。帝王注定孤独。

那皇帝略有些失神，放了帘子再度躺下，不过烛火一晃，一道黑影划过，那张艺兴略微一愣，一道锐利剑光闪过，蒙巾外露出一道杀心决绝的黑瞳。

啊——

剑起剑落，一道血迹尽数溅于帝王的云纹纱帐，那张艺兴几乎吓蜷了身瑟瑟。

“陛下恕罪！”闻声赶来的侍卫尽数跪了满室，那帝王早已呓语不断，吴世勋一把将床帐遮下，冷眼睨过地上的身首异处的人头，“还不快清出去。”

国相爷？

那侍卫困惑的对视一眼，到底连连应声将刺客尸身清理退下，宫内骤然复了寂静。

“传太医。”

“他要杀朕......他要杀我....”那皇帝堪堪回神，蜷紧了缩去角落，于十数年前得知母后去世的那一宿，他也是如此惶惶蜷成一团，这世上再没有与那坐拥天下帝王为伴之人了。

“陛下别怕，他已死了。”那吴世勋叹口气，终于撩开帘帐。在初次见那任性皇帝泪水涟涟，也如现在一般是夜，那稚嫩皇帝也是如此全身发了抖，睫毛打湿了撮，沾染的泪珠似坠非坠的盈盈作颤，含了一池清泉的眸子亦比七月的莲花池更为涟漪动人，额角的碎发被汗液打湿可怜的黏连于侧脸。

那时他便许了诺，臣愿为陛下夜夜颂词，愿陛下日日安眠。

这诺言大约连张艺兴也早已作罢了。

“你也要杀我，是不是？”

那张艺兴抬了目线望去，烛光与月光尽收在那一池涟漪，淡墨色的眉可怜的蹙成八字，纵是天下任何人亦愿与之臣服。

“臣，不敢。”

“你也想杀朕.....你们都想我死......”张艺兴垂下眸子，将脸蛋埋与手圈双膝之中，实际他也不过二十出头的少年，竟也有半生是斗是争，当真是累极了。

若是母后仍在，会不会念一句兴儿，你已尽力了，这江山不要也罢。

母后最疼兴儿了。

我若要陛下死，又如何于那日仍拥陛下为王。  
我若要陛下死，又如何为陛下拿性命打这江山万丈。  
我若要陛下死，又如何......日日于殿外长伴，又如何在国册之中于一战错处百出，若非陛下临场换将，这天下监国侯已死，再无人能动摇陛下江山分毫。

那国相爷握紧拳，长长叹了气。

那双手终于是探上皇帝玉琢的脸蛋，拂去了每一颗露珠。

他曾无数次如此想过却未曾触碰，那敏感多疑的年轻帝王亦不允许任何界越的存在。脆弱又傲慢的装扮日复一日撩人心怀，喷涌而出的渴求令监国侯造了反。

那副白玉的身形到底如他所愿，滑腻的肌理更比他的夜夜幻想更为细滑柔软，那副骂着放肆的嗓音在床上果然甜软撩人，总是将人踩下的足尖在被操干时与人肩上有节奏的打着摆，放下身段俯身为人口交的滋味当真征服感没了顶，可他恨他了。

那夜的火光漫天，是他吴世勋此生最为后悔之事。

“陛下终是这江山的陛下，臣终做陛下不二臣，此生不违此誓，陛下今日便杀了臣，绝无怨言。”那吴侯将地上染血长剑拾起，将剑柄跪献于皇帝。

监国侯可动君王。

杀了他，这江山便再无顾虑。

那泪盈盈的少年坐起身，接过那柄长剑，上面的血迹染上帝王白玉一般的手指间。

他愣愣轻笑，这数年夙愿竟就这么轻易放在眼前，倒显得多年心血尽成了笑话。

“监国侯可动君王。”那君王喃喃念道，不过分毫犹豫便已剑起剑落，方才堪堪赶来的太医吓破了胆。

青丝缕缕，侯爷羽冠滚落于地，碎落了颗颗宝珠。

可动君王。

何为动，或如那君王以为的杀戮推翻，或如——

情动。

昌德十七年，监国侯，薨。

“世勋！”

“陛下何必执着射箭，骑马岂不是更有趣？”

“......朕看你是觉得朕毫无天赋是不是？！”

啧，的确，毫无天赋。

-完。-


End file.
